Raise From The Dead My Friend, My Sire, My Original
by TheUnderliving
Summary: Caroline is set on bringing Kol back to life. No one knows why and she won't tell. What happens when she succeeded in the task?
1. Chapter 1: Dead Man Knocking

Caroline pressed close to Kol's side as they walked on the sidewalk. His grip on her waist tightened as he could sense her fear. He leaned down and whispered soothing words to her. Her rigid form relaxed slightly at his closeness. They continued along the sidewalk that was bathed in shadows from the trees that lined it. Caroline looked around curiously at the many humans that bathed in the warm sun, she saw only a few vampires. She raised her brow in wonder and glanced at Kol. His eyes was set straight and his face was etched in all-seriousness. You would hardly recognize him, from the old way he used to be. His childlike demeanor had been replaced with seriousness, his playful smirk replaced with a frown. His hair was cut short (like in the end of season 4 when he was a ghost). He wore a grey v-neck under a tight black army styled jacket. He worn plain dark wash jeans and converse sneakers. His daylight ring dug into Caroline's hip as he pressed her closer into his side. They were starting to draw the eyes of the few vampires roaming the streets. The turned the corner and arrived at a large mansion like house. Caroline scoffed at the impressing size, no doubt it was Klaus's. But the owner was surprisingly not Klaus. Kol quickly pulled the two of them up onto the front porch and pounded the holy living hell out of the door. A second later a short pale woman answered the door with a glare directed at Kol.

"Can I help you?" She asked venomously.

"I'm looking for Marcel and Klaus." Kol stated calmly. The woman glared a few moments more before stepping to the side and slowing them in. Caroline couldn't help but to stare at the female vampire a few more seconds before continuing to look straight. They walked through the house and before she could blink the were in a court-yard styled area. A few vampire conversed amongst themselves while others surrounded Klaus and Marcel while they laughed. The short woman walked over to Marcel and whispered to him. He looked up at Caroline and Kol and raised an eyebrow. Klaus followed the look and when he saw them he stood up abruptly. He had dropped the tumblr in his hand and stared wide-eyed at Kol. He had yet to notice Caroline. As he took in his brother he noticed the arm secured tightly around a petite frame and looked to see who it was. When he caught sight of those large blueish green eyes he growled. She looked scared and innocent. Klaus flashed forward and ripped Kol from her. He pinned him to the wall. Kol frown deepened as he stared at his brother.

"Klaus! Stop!" Caroline yelled out as she ran toward the two brothers. All the vampires in the courtyard now watched in fascination.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Caroline yelled as she grabbed his hand and ripped it away from Kol's neck. Klaus as well as the rest if the vampires were suppressed by her strength. Kol coughed a bit as he glared at his brother.

"Is that any way to welcome back your dear younger brother? After all, I was dead for 6 months." Kol said viciously. Klaus eyed his brother curiously with his changed demeanor.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked, completely ignoring Klaus.

"Never been better darling." Kol smirked as he patted her head. Caroline nodded before she glued herself to his side. Klaus growled.

"What is going on!" He demeaned.

"This little darling brought me back from the other side dear brother." Kol said as he patted Caroline's head in appraisal. Caroline continued to look at the ground.

"Are you two together?" Klaus's voice dropped dangerously low.

"Ew Klaus! No." Caroline said as she made direct eye contact with him. She glanced around at all the vampires that were watching and became paranoid. She pushed further into Kol and whimpered. He wrapped his arm around her waist and growled at the vampires. Klaus watched very confused. Caroline's eyes widened and she looked up at Kol frantically. She pushed up on her tippy toes and whispered something only he could hear. His eyes flickered slightly before he tightened his grip on her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he squeezed her as tight as he could to his chest.

"We shall come back latter brother." Kol said before he flashed the two of them out of the house and far away from it.

**XXXXX**

Caroline took in quick breaths as she placed her hands on the railing of the balcony.

"Caroline." Kol said as he stood in their room. He made a move to approach her but she stopped him.

"Don't." She quivered. So many vampires. So much blood. Her stomach ached and her throat was dry. She was just so hungry.

"Kol." Her voice broke as she called to him.

"I know. Come here." He whispered quietly as he withdrew into the darkest parts of their room. Caroline followed him with tears streaming down her face.

"I hate myself." Caroline whispered. Her body was pressed up against Kol's and he had his arms wrapped around her waist loosely.

"It's okay." Kol whispered as he tilted his head to the side.

Caroline stared at his neck. She could hear his vampire blood coursing through his veins to his undead heart. She could smell the blood in his veins. Her mouth ached to latch onto his neck. Her fangs decended painfully slow and she pushed Kol into the wall hard. He grunted and she pressed her head into the crook of his neck. She dragged her fangs across his neck and breathed in his scent. She found the perfect spot and sank her fangs in. His blood exploded in her mouth and she nearly groaned. She took long sips and his blood warmed her cold veins. A few moments later she pulled back. She breathed heavy and controlled her hunger. She gripped his arms to keep herself steady. His neck healed and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She took in one more breath before she stood up straight and backed up.

"I didn't take too much did I?" Caroline inquired as she watched Kol push off the wall.

"You never do." Kol said proudly. Caroline sighed in relief. She was always afraid she was going to lose control one day and drink him dry. Sure he would replenish but still…

"We have to go back, don't we?" Caroline asked as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm afraid so darling." Kol sighed. He didn't know what it was like for Caroline to be around vampires. With her, circumstances. He would have to keep an eye on her when they went back to the compound.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"Soon." Kol replied as he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a blood bag from a secret compartment.

**XXXXX**

"Was that Kol?" Marcel asked as he looked at Klaus. Klaus nodded stiffly.

"I thought you said he died." Marcel asked for clarification.

"Kol is dead. I watched him burn in front of me." Klaus fisted his hands at his side.

"Who was the blond?" Marcel asked as he watched Klaus closely.

"No one of importance." Klaus growled.

"Why are you talking of Kol?" Elijah questioned as he walked down the iron stairs. They creaked with each step.

"He was just here." Marcel deadpanned.

"Your not funny, contrary to what you believe." Rebekah hissed as she appeared between Klaus and Elijah.

"No I swear. He was just here with this blond vampire." Marcel said as he trusted his chin towards the dent in the wall were Klaus had thrown Kol.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked skeptically. Klaus looked up at Elijah and nodded.

"What!? That's impossible! He's dead!" Rebekah screamed.

"Good to see your all so happy to have me back." Kol dead panned as he walked into the courtyard.

"How is this possible?" Elijah asked as he narrowed his eyes at Kol.

"Quite simple really." Kol waved a hand. "A friend brought me back." Kol said cryptically.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked as he marched forward and stood dangerously close to Kol.

"What does she have to do with any of this?!" Rebekah cut in. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Really Nik. Learn to open your eyes would you." Kol said sarcastically as he twisted his body to reveal Caroline. She stood very close to Kol's back. Her eyes flickered all around their surroundings. She looked at every vampire that was in view and committed their face to memory.

"Kol." Caroline gritted her teeth. "Hurry it up." She hissed.

"Has he compelled you sweetheart?" Klaus asked, ignoring his younger brothers presence.

"No Klaus. See you are the one who stoops so low as to compel people when you don't get your way." Caroline hissed. The other vampires now forgotten and her hunger seeming to calm itself.

"Caroline." Kol called her. Her eyes widened at her words.

"I'm sorry." She recoiled back I to Kols back as she told him to hurry it up.

"As you can tell I'm back among the living, so to speak." Kol laughed at his not-so-funny joke.

"Well while I was on the other side, minding mine own business of course. I waseat by a witch. A very powerful witch. She showed me of her vision of the future, and let me tell you. I'm calling it Doomsday. I'm talking raining blood. Bodies strewn every where, blood every where. And a queen sat atop a thrown made of human, vampire, werewolve, and witch corpses. This queen, her name is Madelione. Ladies and gentlemen, take your seats, Madelione is a _faerie_." Kol finished his little story with a frown.

"That's impossible. We killed the last faerie back in 1305." Rebekah hissed.

"Apparently we missed one." Kol hissed at his sister.

"Why so defensive brother?" Elijah questioned. He was wondering what it was that made Kol, of all people, want to help stop the end of the world.

"Because. In the vision Falice showed me, Madelione keeps one vampire alive. She couldn't kill this vampire no matter how hard she tried. The vampire and Madelione sat a top the thrown together." Kol said as he averted his eyes. Caring had already heard all about this. Kol had actually shown her the vision. The thought bring the bison back to Caroline, made her nauseous.

"Do we know who the vampire is?" Elijah asked. Kol stayed quiet for awhile. Too long.

"It's you isn't it?" Rebekah said with venom tippied words.

"Worse." Kol whispered as he titled his head to look at Caroline.

"Madelione blackmailed the vampire. That's how she was able to kill all those people so quickly. The vampire went on a rampage and didn't stop. She was trying to protect someone. Madelione had promised not to kill them in she killed everyone. But by time she had made it back. Madelione had already killed them. Their death deviated the vampire so, she turned it off. Madelione was able to control the vampire after the emotions had been switch off." Kol went into further detail than Caroline would have cared for. Kol swiveled around and wrapped a protective arm around Carolien.

"Her?! What could she do?! She's a bloody baby vampire!" Rebekah shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2: Explain Thy Madness

Caroline had tried really hard. She really did. She tried so hard to suppress the hideous demon inside her. She hated it. It made her ugly and dangerous. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Caroline!" Kol yelled as he grabbed onto her. Her back was pressed into his chest. His arms were crossed over her chest.

"Listen to my voice. Your stronger than this. You've faught it before and you can fight it now!" Kol yelled. His words weren't reaching her. She was to far gone.

"I just want a taste. A small taste is all." She hissed as she struggled against Kol. Her voice was different. It carried a tone of _death_.

"A little help?!" Kol yelled as Caroline almost slipped from his grasp. Her sights were set on Rebekah.

"She a year old Kol. Restrain her!" Rebekah yelled.

"She is more powerful than all us Originals put together!" Kol yelled.

"Impossible." Elijah stated as he flashed in front if Caroline. He grabbed a hold of her face and titled it up. He was going to compel her. Their eyes meet and Elijah gasped at what he felt. _Death. Pain. Cold. Wrath._ He instantly let go of her. He back away from her.

"What the hell is she!" Elijah yelled. Caroline was beginning to snarl ferociously. Her face still humane looking.

"Niklaus hold her!" Kol yelled as he let her go. Klaus flashed forward and grabbed her to stop her from getting to Rebekah. Kols fangs descended and all vampires watched carefully. Kol tore into his arm like an animal. He shredded the skin and veins. Blood exploded from his arm. Klaus instantly noticed how Caroline stopped fighting him. She turned and walked back to Kol.

"_My Sire._" She whispered as she kneeled on the ground. Kol stared down at her. That's new. He thought as his wound began to heal. Caroline came around. She looked around at all the looks she was receiving. She saw the blood.

"What did I do?" She whimpered as she looked up at Kol.

"Nothing." He soothed her. She didn't believe him and it was obvious the she didn't.

"You didn't do anything." He gently placed a hand on top her head like a father praising a child.

"You stopped before anything happened." Kol whispered into her ear as he was know stooped down to her level. She had fallen onto her butt with both her knees pressed into the ground. Her legs bent and her feet were on either side of her hips. She stared down at her hands that laid in her lap. Her finger tips had splaters of blood on them. She could smell the blood splaters that coated her back. She hated being like this.

"I still don't have control over it." Caroline whispered before she passed out. Kol caught her easily. He sweapt her up into his arms and passed a look to his siblings. He flashed her up into the house. He found the first room, which happened to be Niklaus' and laid her in the bed. The grey silk sheets seemed to contrast her beautifully. Kol listened in as Marcel and Klaus dismissed the other vampires, not before they threatened them not to speak of what happened. He listens as his siblings and Marcel walked at a humane pace up the stairs and into Klaus' room.

"Alright. That's not a normal vampire." Marcel sighed as he walked over to as tall wooden curio. He opened the door and revealed a generous stash of whiskey, scotch, Jack Daniels, and Burbon.

"Anyone for a drink?" Marcel asked not bothering to count the raised hands of all conscious vampires.

"What is she?" Elijah asked. Klaus was standing next to Caroline. He stared down at her, he reached out a hand and brushed her hair back. His fingers lightly grazed her cheek.

"You want the whole story or the cliff notes version?" Kol asked as he too stared down at Caroline.

"Whole story." The three answered simultaneously.

"Pull up a seat cause this is a long story." Kol sighed ashe sat on the bed next to Caroline. He rested his head against the headboard. Caroline subconsciously sensed him and rolled into him. Her body was pressed into his leg and her head rested on his lap. Kol smiled down at her as he peted her head. Klaus seethed with jealousy.

"Are you sure there isn't anything between you two? Cause that sure doesn't look like anything." Marcel commented as he took a seat on the ground. He leaned against the wall.

"Trust me when I say there is nothing between use." Kol made a face at the thought of them being anything but friends.

"We are getting off topic." Elijah steered them back onto topic.

"Ah yes. Gather round children, story time." Kol snickered at his own words.

**XXXXX**

Caroline laid on her stomach. She was back in limbo, at least that's what she called it. It was hell on earth type of place. Everything was black and grey. She pushed up onto her feet and looked around. Just like she remebered it.

The sky was a dark grey. Thunder was heard in the distance. Black lightning streaked through the sky. Black and grey clouds littered the sky. Before the storm type of look to it. The ground was black sand. In front of her was the ocean. The water was black and the waves a lighter grey. The sun seemed to be a giant mass of black and grey. Grey cubes were everywhere. Different sizes and different colors. Some floated out at sea. Some on land. Some up high in the air. Others suspended in the air.

A depressing place really.

Caroline sighed as she looked around. Then she heard it. The echoing voice.

"_Your back! Terrific!_" The voice called out.

**(If any of you watch/ed Bleach as in the anime then the type of voice I'm trying to dipic is Ichigos hollow voice. Like when he fights Byakuya in the beginning. When his hollow takes over. That voice. The way it echoes. Just image it in a girlish tone and like Caroline's voice. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about and would like to know, on YouTube look up 'Ichigo vs Byakuya| Full Fight | English Subbed|' it's around 30 minutes long but you can skip to around 20:44.)**

"It wasn't really my choice! I seemed to always end up here." Caroline started of loud then her voice died down to a whisper.

"_It is your choice! You just always choice to come back here! After all, this is your creating_!" The voice chuckled sadisticly.

"I would never of created something so depressing." Caroline defended.

"_But you did! And the more you come here the more harder it'll be to leave! Soon you'll be stuck here forever!_" The voice chuckled triumphedly.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The world around her faded into oblivion. That had been the most she had talked with the voice tht sounded strange like her own voice. Maybe it was time to tell Kol about her trips to limbo. She sighed as the world was black around her. Nothing but a void. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms anround them and put her head I top her knees.

Eventually she would _wake up from the nightmare. _

**There you have it! The second chapter, and so quickly! Sorry to disappoint though, the other chapters won't be uploaded this quickly. I had already had half of this written. Anyway.**

**So what is up with Caroline?! Right! Haha well I'm sure most of you have already figured it out and if you havnt then the suspense is on! What is this place inside Caroline and who is it that she is talking too? Will she actually tell Kol about this place or keep if a secret? Find out all about how Kol and Caroline's friendship was born int the next chapter: All About You and Me. Also find out how and why Caroline brought Kol back from the dead!**


	3. Chapter 3: All About You and Me

Caroline had started to stir as Kol had begun the story. He had told the others of what it was like being stuck in the veil. The people he had meet. The places he had seen. He paused as Caroline sat up but stayed by his side. She rubbed her her eyes and yawned. She laid her head on Kol's shoulder and yawned again.

"What are you taking about?" Caroline mumbled.

"Great timing darling." Kol grinned at her.

"I was just telling them about our past together." Kol said cueing her in. She nodded her head.

"What part are you at?" She asked. Her eyes were lidded as sleep began to wash over her again. She was exhausted.

"Caroline?" Kol's voice echoed in knowing. He knew what she needed.

"Yeah." She sighed in disgust. It was the only thing that would keep her alive. It was the only thing to keep her aware. It was the only thing she really needed. Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged her into him. Her head fell to his chest as her eyes drifted shut. Kol supported her against him as he brought his wrist up to her mouth. Her lips parted and her breath ghosted across his skin. The familiar heat caused goosebumps to spread up Kols arm. He pressed his wrist into her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rebekah asked as her eyes thinned. Kol cast a look towards the other vampires as Caroline bit into his wrist. Her body jerked to life as a new found hunger settled in the pit of her stomach. It took all her strength not to savage his wrist until he had none left to give. She pressed a hand against his chest and pushed herself away. She panted heavy and glanced at him to make sure he was okay. His wrist healed instantly. He wipped off the traces of blood left. Carolines breathing slowly returned to normal and she was back to normal. As normal as a cannibalistic vampire could be.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Marcel tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere with a joke.

"The only vampire that ever sustained itself off of vampire blood was father." Elijah scrutinized Caroline as she hung her head in shame.

"Father had conditioned himself to live off of other vampires." Kol corrected.

"Caroline's case is completly different." Kol hissed at the looks they were giving her. They looked at her like she was a _monster_, she couldn't be any further from that. Kol glanced at Klaus. He was surprised his elder brother had kept quiet this whole time. Klaus just stared at the far wall and said nothing. His face a mask of nothing.

"Do you want the honors or shall I?" Kol asked Caroline. She looked up him gratefully but knew that it was her story to tell.

"About a month after the Originals left Mystic Falls, troubled found its way back into town." Caroline started. She twisted her daylight ring around her finger. A nasty habit she had developed since-

"Does it have to do with Silas?" Klaus spoke for the first time. Caroline looked up at him. She had almost forgot that he had been there. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No this threat was entirely human." Caroline began again. The vampires decided to keep quiet and just listen.

"They was this scientist at the college I was going to. He seemed perfectly normal but he was anything but. He was dedicated to wipping out the existence of vampires. Turns out that Elena's father had worked with him." Caroline looked down at her ring. She continued to twist it.

"He had created a, virus as we called it. We called it the _Ripper Virus_." Caroline glanced at Klaus, his eyes widening a fracture.

"He had captured Elena and used her to perfect the virus. Me, Stefan and Damon busted into the place to save her and well things took a turn for the worst and we all ended up in cells. He was ranting on and on about creating, what he called, _Angels Blood_." Caroline scoffed at the name. It was anything but. She absentmindedly scraped at the vein on her arm.

"It was obvious that he was going nuts so I made a choice. I offered myself as a willing test subject if he let the others go. He agreed. After they had left, he strapped me to a table. Like ones that are in autopsy rooms. He gave me three shots and they weren't pleasant. The first one was a weird yellow slim. It made me feel like I had been bitten by a werewolf. The second was a vibrant blue color and I made me so week I felt human. The third one, by far the worst. He injected me with blood, vampire blood to be exact. Though it had other stuff in it that I don't exactly know what it was. It gave me this crazy hunger. The human blood that pulsed through his feigns repulsed me. I thought I would vomit just from smelling his blood. No, what I craved was much worse. That is why he called it Angels Blood. He was able to manipulate the hunger we feel for blood. He changed it into a craving for vampire blood. He thought that if he could inject enough vampires then they would kill off all other vampires. The second injection, the blue stuff, that creates kind of like a mental collar. His voice being the chain. It had some of his blood and a ton of other stuff. The recipient is controlled by his words. However when he injected me with it he had missed the vein so it wasn't affecting me yet. I broke out of the restraints and jammed my hand into his chest. Before I ripped out his heart he started laughing. Because I was paranoid I asked him about it. He told me that if I didn't feed on the vampire blood that he used to change me then I would die. Of course I was confused and he explained that he used vampire blood in the last shot to manipulate the hunger. We'll he told me which vampire blood he used because he thought it would be oh so funny to watch me destroy myself becaus the blood he had used was in fact Kol's. I panicked and killed him anyway." Caroline whispered the last bit. She glanced up at the others as they absorbed the information.

"So you obviously found a way to bring Kol back." Rebekah raised an eyebrow. She was a determined baby vampire she'll give her that. Of course she was grateful to her for brining Kol back.

"Yeah that part wasn't that complicated. Bonnie had heard about a witch who had managed to bring back a vampire in New Zealand. But of course there's always a price. The vampire your trying to bring back, in exchange for their life the life of that who killed them had to be ended. Meaning that Jeremy had to die for Kol to come back. Elena wasn't exactly okay with it but Jeremy consented. I turned him into a vampire and Bonnie used the spell to bring Kol back." Caroline ended her tail and glanced at Kol to continue.

"From being on the other side I figured I could just haunt Jeremy until his end. But then I heard all about Caroline's, situation. After that the witch came to me with the vision of Madelione. Bonnie brought me back I agreed to help Caroline with her, hunger, and in return she would stay with in my sights so that I can keep Madelione from her." Kol said easily. Caroline nodded along, glancing at Klaus every once in a while. Klaus had yet to even spare her a glance.

"What exactly is this hunger and how do we control it?" Elijah asked in his oh-so-polite tone.

"Let just say its taking all my will not to suck each one of you dry. Trust me when I say none of you would be able to stop me either." Caroline mumbled under her breath. Klaus suppressed a scoff at her words.

"I heared that." Caroline smirked down at her lap. Klaus stared at her. She wasn't talking to him was she? When she glanced up at him he realized that she had been. Not even his hearing was that good.

"When does this whole deal with Madelione happen?" Marcel asked as he stood from his spot on the floor.

"Eight years from today." Kol said with a very seriously look in his eyes.

***phew* banged that out in just three hours :) anyway.**

**They got eight years right? Well let's just say... **

**As you can already tell there is NO BABY PLOT. Many of you requested that I do no baby plot so, your welcome. This new relationship seems to be developing between Caroline and Rebekah. **

**READ WHAT'S BELOW!**

**Read about what will happen in the next chapter, Save Me From Terror: ****_Two guests arrive in New Orleans from Mystic Falls. Carry some heavy news that doesn't settle so well with Caroline. These two guest however have their own reasoning behind why they are in New Orleans besides to be there for Caroline. Romance blossoms and hatred is put to the test... _**


	4. Author's Note 2

**I am so sorry about not updating any of my stories in many centuries. I have been having a hard time writing these stories and managing school. But I know you don't care about excuses. **

**So I have made the unfortunate choice to finishes the stories then upload all their chapters at once. I AM SORRY! But right now its the best choice. (Not sure if i'm actually gonna stick with that or naw)**

**But fret not. I will finish these!**

**Again. Sorry.**


End file.
